Savior: A Toby Tobuscus Turner FanFiction
by DreamKiller00100100
Summary: Isabella has been in the hospital for months. Frequent visits by her abusive ex boyfriend Adrian explain the random cuts and bruises on her body...except for the ones on her wrists and legs. Toby Turner is a successful YouTuber and comedian, but after he and his girlfriend Olga end things, he feels something is missing in his life. Other Youtubers later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Friends! This is gonna be my first Fanfiction, and as you can tell by the title, it's about Toby Turner a.k.a. Tobuscus. I've been an Audience member for about a year now and had some ideas for a story...so here they are! This story is going to be based off a few Black Veil Brides songs. Don't judge. They're really good and they don't do a lot of screaming so you should really check them out f you like Rock music. A special shout out to Last of the Star Makers for helping me get my creative juices flowing :) Make sure to check out their story "Chance Meeting at a Coffee Shop." It's so fantastic! It's part of the reason I wanted to publish my story here. Thanks so much! **

**Anyway, lets get started! Review what you think it deserves. Any help is appreciated!**

** Toby's POV**

**** Sobbing is all I heard. A cry for help. The man I had been watching from my chair emerged from the room with the crying. He couldn't be much younger that me. He had an evil smirk on his face.

I peeked into the room when I saw light seeping out of the cracks in the bathroom door. Then I waited. I waited for what seemed like forever. I started to slump down, defeated, when I saw blood starting to pool at the bottom of the bathroom door. I slammed into the room, nothing on my mind but saving the person in the bathroom.

Tearing into the bathroom, I saw a body laying on the floor, the words 'I was a victim' slashed into her left arm. Then I noticed the empty bottle of pills on the floor next to her, a stray remained in her limp hand. Panic. That was all I could think of. Panic and fear. Without thinking much I yanked back the shower curtain and turned on the water to the coldest setting. I picked up the girl and set her down on my lap in the tub. My clothes were soaked almost instantly.

I stuck my finger in her mouth and down her throat until she vomited. Chunks of pills were in the bile.

"Don't you die on me!" I said frantically after a few minutes of her being unresponsive. Her puke was all over my clothes, but I didn't even care. I just wanted this poor girl to wake up. I wanted her to live. I needed her too.

**Wadya think? Good? Bad? Sorry fir the shortedness of the chapter. The next ones will be longer, I promise! Review what you think it deserves and I'll try to update as soon as possible. I have band after school 'till 6 everyday and then homework and crap after that, so updates might not come everyday, but I will try! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ERMEGERD! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! But anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Toby's POV**

****Have I told you how much I hate hospitals? Cause I really do. Let me elaborate. Hospitals freak me out because of the white. And I know what you're thinking. "But Toby, you use a white background for Cute Win Fail" yeah well, this is different. Its like being trapped in an insane asylum when you're not, you know, insane. That's how it feels to me. It smells to clean. And people always look at you funny when you walk down the halls, even if you're not wearing a hospital gown.

Then, there's the people. I look at them and I want to cry. I don't know if any of you feel like this, but it's like when you go to a restaurant and you see a person with down syndrome. I just feel...bad. I don't really know why. It's not like it was my fault, but somehow I feel like it is. It always ruins my trip if I see someone less fortunate. Then all I can think about are those people. And Its not like it's that person fault, but...I don't know...I just don't like it.

This is how I felt waiting for Isabella to wake up. She had been in a coma for almost two days. I've been sitting here for almost two days, waiting to see if she'll live. The doctor said she would be fine, that I saved her, But I didn't believe it. I don't trust doctors. They always say everything's going to be fine until the person it actually dead. Speaking of the doctor...

"Can I get anything for you, Mr. Turner?" the young woman asked as she walked up to me.

"No thanks, ma'am." She smiled and sat down next to me.

"She's going to be okay," she reassured me. She placed her hand on top of mine. "How do you know her? Is she family? A friend...a girlfriend?" Didn't see that one coming.

"I'm his girlfriend," a voice called from a few doors down. Isabella.

The doctor retracted her hand when I stood up. "Well, seeing as you're up, I guess we have some examinations to do..." I walked to her slowly when the doctor left.

Isabella eyed me for a moment before pulling me down to kiss my cheek. I knew I was blushing, but she didn't seem to care. She looked as if there was something she had to say.

"Toby, is it? Please get me out if here. I cant take it anymore. Take me far away from here. You're my last hope. Adrian, he said he was going to kill me next time her saw me-"

"Miss Isabella, I think you should be in bed-"

"My boyfriend is taking me home with him to...to..." She looked at me for help.

"L.A.," I responded. They both looked startled.

"I don't think she's ready for that long of a trip-"

"He's taking me. Tonight."

"Isabella-" she started.

"He's taking me," she said firmly. I guess I'm getting a new roommate...

**So there you go! Didya like it? Hate it? Tell me through review or private message if you have an suggestions, questions, comments, advice, or maybe if you just wanna talk:) Thanks for all the positive feedback so far!**

**-DreamKiller**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Tobys POV**

****Isabella didn't talk much on the way to L.A.. She mainly stared straight in front of her the whole time. I didn't have much to say either. I just took in this girl I don't know. It was probably a mistake. But she seemed so innocent and...broken. I couldn't leave her.

"So...what kind of music do you like?" I asked. I said anything to her since the airport. We were on our way to my house. I hope its clean.

"Rock," she said simply. This is going to be hard.

"Whats your favorite band?" I was determined to make this less uncomfortable.

"Black Veil Brides." Never heard of them.

"Favorite song?"

"Knives and Pens." Never heard of it.

"Do you like YouTube?" Maybe, just maybe...

"Not really." Dammit. So close. "But I know who you are," she said in a matter-of-fact tone, "My ex-bestfriend watched you all the time."

"Oh really? Bet you'd like her to see you now, huh?" Realizing what Id just said, I started to take it back.

"Im sorry-"

"Hell yeah I would. Id _love _her to see that I'm with you. Don't be sorry. Id love to show that stupid bitch what she fucking did to me. Now look where I am: A cutter, suicidal, half dead, broken, worthless, ugly...the list goes on and on really-"

"Hey! Don't think like that! You are _not _worthless and you are _n_o_t _ugly. Everybody is here for a reason. Everybody is beautiful." My heart is officially broken.

"Yeah, then why did everyone leave me? Why have I been living in a hospital? Why does Adrian want to kill me? Why does my family hate me? Why am I alone?" She looked at me with such intensity that i wanted to cry. I didn't, but she was. We were parked in my driveway. All of stuff was in the car and I didn't know how to talk to her and tell her to get out of the car.

"Everything happens for a reason." But what was the reason?


End file.
